CoreFrisk
by joedino
Summary: After Frisk "fell" into the core, they became core!Frisk. While being stuck down there, Core!Frisk is determine to escape and after finding new friends inside the core trying to do the same, Core!Frisk has become more determined to free every trapped core-monsters(the exiled) to freedom.


**Frisk's POV:**

 **-Ending of the TENTH run/tenth pacifist**

 **(Sigh)** it told Toriel my "new" mom that I can catch up. I am sitting on a hill in view of the sunset over the sight of the city that will be their new home... Should start again?

 **(Sigh)**

I don't know about it this time. I should just enjoy the view a little longer. Still, I redo all of the stuff that I have done and they are both fun and great. I have a new family, awesome friends, the places, a purpose, and the experience ... The experience That I will probably never have next right after this.

Can I get another adventure that is worth to do again? Can the others be there with me as well.

I mean of course they will, but i have this sense that I won't be the same as what I hoped for from before. And I don't even know if there are save points after I have the reset ability, my determination. Could it hurt the others if they knew about all of this and knew that it is a redo this time of I do this again?

Hmm... Well maybe ONE MORE TIME, I did the exact things I have done in all of the redos, bit I should do more. Find more places down there. Did I miss something during the process?

Did I?

I should've follow the stuff that sans told me about his password... I was questioning about the password itself too. I did wonder why did actually said we had that conversation before and in every redo by redo he did changes it as if like adding a new conclusion the end when we were at the golden hall at the very end?

Hmm...

 **(Sigh)** the view of the sunset behind the city is beautiful. The sun reached down leaving the remaining light from its top as it prepares for dark.

Okay one more, one more, just don't leave everything behind, and if I am resetting again, I should pick up flowey, maybe there is a way to change him back to asriel.

OKAY, I WILL MAKE THIS ONE COUNT!

I made the the load/reset setting appear at I leaned my hand towards the reset, I close my eyes and get ready for one final run.

That is until...

I'M BLUE?!

HUH?!

I can't move?!

What is happening? What is doing this?

Who is doing?!

I turn my head behind me to see...

SANS?!!!!!

"Well kiddo, I think you've done enough, i was hoping that you will stop this time, because I was afraid YOU would become like the others in theirs timeline."

Huh? Others of what? TIMELINES?! Other timelines...others of ME?!

"well, let's gets this over with before you think of wanting to start a mess soon."

What?! I would never do that. I try to break free from this what ever blue light but I can't. What is he doing? What is he planning on doing. Walks to the direction from where we all escaped. Still leaves his left hand up with is left eye glowing blue. He's dragging me somewhere back to the underground.

He then teleport us to somewhere dark with big machine with a hole at the top where we are standing next I look around and see...lava?

Wait. WE'RE ON TOP OF THE CORE! What is he going to do to me? "S-Sans? Wh-"

"kiddo I know about the resets, I am not gonna let you put all of us at risk to become one of them."

"S-sans, if you knew all along, why didn't you just tell me then?"

"Because, you would of take this as an advantage against me, I did the research and I am not gonna wait and let you become one of them in this universe, and this core will make sure you never make that happen completely, including the reset"

"sans what makes you think that me, here, w-"

"This timeline, this universe does not need to deal with your redo games, doesn't need a genocide Frisk in this world."

What?! "S-sans, please, I will never reset again. I promise. Please sans." I begged for my life I don't care of the other me's he is talking about. I just don't want him to do this...

"I'm sorry kid but it's better this way, if you care about us... Don't come back."

He place his hand down and I fall.

I scream and scream louder until I something brighter like falling into the sun. I activate the reset option. I am falling too fast my hand can barely reach. So close then everything went all white, Feel the scorching heat through my skin,And the reset option.

It shatters.

 **Sans' POV:**

It is done, we are free from the possible future of corruption that we could have face. I turn around and walked away from the hole. After a few steps I could hear and a loud Forest roar of heat then-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

I closed my eye sockets and try to keep myself together. What is done is done. Everyone is safe, Toriel is safe, and Papyrus is safe. It's over. In this universe it's finally over.


End file.
